


To Save a Jedi

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Series: The Corruption of a Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Canon Divergence - The Phantom Menace, Escape, Explosions, Fire, Graphic Description of Sith, Grey Havens, M/M, Savage needs help, Sith Shenanigans, Slave Arena, slave!DarthMaul, slave!Qui-Gon, slave!Savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Maul and his brother jump at the chance to escape the world their Master left them to rot in. The one catch? Maul's mate is blind. Blind Jedi are weak and vulnerable at the best of times. At the worst of them? It's a surefire way to get Maul's sweet mate killed





	

Even the stupidest gladiator would know the scratches on his mate's shoulder, now scarred over from the absence of bacta, meant that he belonged to another, more powerful man. The human had lost his virginity to a knot. AS far as Maul understood it, he'd never be able to really enjoy penetration again, without the swollen knot Maul could give him. The Zabrak purred a little, trying to hold his mate close. He never wanted to let Qui-Gon go. The poor Jedi was probably used to being mashed between two bulky Zabraks. Maul counted his brother as another unintended blessing. As long as Savage knew not to touch Maul's mate in indecent ways, they could share the same cell. Beside, Qui-Gon's blindness had marked him as a pleasure slave. A blind man could not fight.

Maul wasn't quite sure how his little mate had been blinded, but he didn't know the last thing Qui-Gon had seen were a pair of glowrods. The Sith growled softly and shifted on their straw mat. He raised his head, watching things like a hawk. He knew what he had to do. The Force had told Maul to linger with the slavers, to heed their orders for a time, until it was time for him to go. The slavers had no idea Maul could use the Force. And that was how Maul liked it. He growled softly and stood. Savage, he nudged away with his bare foot. The yellow Zabrak blinked his eyes before he got up. He needed and turned to shake Maul's little mate. The Jedi had been dressed in light, clinging fabrics that did nothing to hide his beauty. Though the scars on his shoulder were exposed for all to see.

Qui-Gon was **marked**. **_Claimed_**. **_Owned_**. He belonged to the oldest Oppress brother and that was all there was to it. Neither demons for angels could take the Jedi from Maul's possession. He still wanted to fill the half Yavinese man with his seed and watch as Qui-Gon grew heavy with his children, but he understood why it was such a bad idea at this time. They were not free. His mate was only protected by the scars on his back. It was only with hours of patient work that Maul had worked the Force collar open from his neck. Right now, Qui-Gon was as blind to the Force as he was blind to the world. Maul would have to be very careful with his little mate. Even if he didn't know the words, not truly, the Force whispered that he dared love the Jedi who almost bested him on Tattooine.

He knelt beside the Jedi and unworked the collar with clever fingers. Qui-Gon started at the touch, not sure of what happened. Maul purred, comforting him, and flung the collar away. Savage growled softly. He saw very little sense in bringing a blind mate with them. After all, Qui-Gon would be dead weight during their escape. Maul silenced the growl by kissing his mate and claiming dominance over his mouth, just the way he did over other parts of his body. The little Jedi blushed after a few minutes, his dusky nipples darkening as Maul tweaked one with careless fingers. His brother rolled his eyes, but offered Qui-Gon a hand. The Jedi had few clothes on, but Maul preferred his Jedi mostly naked. He wanted to see that beautiful, unmarred skin.

"Maul?" Qui-Gon asked. He hesitantly threaded his hand in Maul's and let the Zabrak lead them out of the cell. It would be easy enough to fool the guards and the alarm system. Maul could easily set off the fire alarm and send all the slaves running for the space docks. He _could_...and probably **would**. After setting a real fire, of course. "Where are we going?" His Jedi seemed so small and slight, dwarfed by the red figure beside him. Blind, ruined eyes turned to Maul and he shivered. "Am I going to be sold?"

"With the marks I gave you, even a Hutt knows your mine," Maul murmured. He nuzzled his little mate and sent him ahead with Savage. He trusted the other Zabrak, if only because they were kin. Maul darted through the other tunnels before he came to one of the fuel tanks. This was what powered the massive generators that made the complex work. Maul gave a sly smile as he adjusted all of the dials and knobs to start flooding the reserves. He also poked holes in one of the gas tubes and left a place where it would spark. And that was after he set the alarms on the fuel tanks to screaming. He could hear cursing and people coming to see what was going on.

His Master would think he died in the fire, like the man who blinded his mate.

Maul waited until that man was in the right room before he shoved the sliding door and locked it. For safety reasons, the doors locked on the outside. Not the inside. Maul left him and started running for the upper levels. Someone yelled and started shooting. Maul took the chance. He grabbed the nearest fire alarm he saw and set that caterwauling thing off. Someone else screamed as slaves got out of their cells and started to run. Maul followed the general crowd. The weak were trampled under the herd. Maul jumped over them and kept running. He slammed men with the Force, making them get out of his way. He had a mate waiting for him. A mate and a greedy brother, that was!

The Zabrak got out of the way and Force tripped a switch he'd left open. The resulting explosion ripped the entire complex apart. Great tongues of fire, hundreds of feet long, leapt through the air. Those trapped inside screamed for mercy. Maul ignored them. The weak received no mercy just as the strong received no peace. Maul tried to ignore them as he jogged back to the place where his brother had stashed his mate. He had better not find his brother balls deep in his Jedi! Perhaps Maul would have preferred a Twi'lek pussy to fuck, but the Force knew so much better than he did. His shy, sweet Jedi was the perfect balance to his own fiery nature. The Zabrak snorted as he trotted back to the public hanger.

Savage already had his little mate in a ship, waiting for him. Maul nodded to his brother and decided he would claim his mate properly once they were in orbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! One of these *without* the sex! And yes, these two are my canon OTP.
> 
> The real escape scene probably won't look anything like this. I have several images in my mind. This is one of them


End file.
